The Little Gestures
by loveTAN
Summary: Yuuri has fainted and Wolfram has to take care of him while he is in his PUPPY form!-a must read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters and I certainly do not profit from them and this fan fiction. Hey, everyone, this is my first fan fiction and I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!And do not however forget to REVIEW it s a must!---and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

**_THE LITTLE GESTURES:_**:

Chapter 1:**The change**

It was just the other day that the nasty and selfish brat was running after Yurri and threatening to scorch him with his golden lion flame, when a sudden noise from the western side of the castle, brought everything and everyone to a halt. A bright blue smoke could be seen coming out from the royal bed chamber.

Every one suspected that Yuuri had been burnt alive by Wolfram. But, the castle people were much relieved to find their precious double black running towards his bedroom door.

Conrad however was then currently on Border patrol and had been unable to witness this rather peculiar incident. Gwendal and Gunter were also standing outside the room with their swords unsheathed in case of an emergency and Yozak was also standing close by with his knife held in his right hand.

They were preparing to break the door and storm into the room when they all heard a creaking sound, like someone was trying to undo the lock. The handle was turning on its own and the door slit open in a flash.

Wolfram immediately took stance in front of Yuuri so as to protect him with his own life.

The door slid a bit more and more of the blue smoke came pouring out! Tears leaked out from the corner of their eyes as the smoke hit them and out of the door emerged a little furry black puppy.

No sooner, did he set his paws out, than a blurred THOP!! sound was heard.

Wolfram turned around to see that Yuuri had already fainted and was lying on the floor with glassy eyes. Everyone rushed to the aid of their King, the puppy forgotten by all. Wolfram tried to shake Yuuri awake but to no avail.

Gisela was already on her way to the royal bed chambers with her medical kit.

In the mean time the puppy, which was currently standing beside the fallen Yuuri had started to bark very loudly as if to remind everyone of its presence.

Gisela placed a hand on Yuuri s forehead to feel his temperature and reported to every one after checking his body with a magical green glow of her hand, that " I can t see what s wrong with his Majesty!!! It's as if his soul has left him and I also can t detect his heart beat!!"

As soon as she declared this, sounds of "WHAT!!??" and "HUH??" could be heard from every one. Meanwhile, the puppy, felt that it was ignored for long and suddenly went up to Wolfram and started to tug fiercely at his trouser ends.

Wolfram got alarmed and tried to shake off the puppy " Hey! Get off me you little insect! Oh my, it s gonna bite me! Somebody get this thing off of me!! I have to save Yuuri!".

Gwendal, however, having an extremely soft spot for cute little things, found the little puppy adorable and reached out and picked up the puppy by its neck.

The puppy, stared at him with its puppy dog eyes, as if to tell him that it meant no harm and somehow Gwendal seemed to have caught onto the message.

He then stepped up and turned towards every one and announced " I am taking the puppy to my study for interrogation and if anyone wants to join may do so provide they do not interfere with my work. And as for his Majesty, - Gisela, prepare to take his highness to the infirmary and inspect him. I want you to report to me as soon as you've found any valuable information regarding his majesty's health. And as for the rest of you, get back and resume your respected duties and Gunter, inform Annisina of his majesty s condition and ask her to prepare the artificial-living-and-breathing-instrument-kun as soon as possible in order to preserve his majesty s body. As for you Wolfram, you are going to join me in the interrogation".

But Wolfram, protested vehemently, "No, brother, I want to stay with Yuuri and he needs to see me when he wakes up! I know that he is still alive!".

" No Wolfram, I will not have it! You are to accompany me, and you are to come with me now!! And not one more word from you! And before I forget, please someone inform his eminence and lady Ulrike about this sudden turn of events!".

Do not forget to review every one , and keep safe and a very HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 to all my new READERS-

and the next chapter will be up soon!! so just wait for it!!!!----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your review my faithful reader and I have tried to accomodate the changes you've suggested and reloaded the chapter!!

I'm new to all of this so just bear with me and thanks for your supportive review!it's really appreciated!  
LoveTAN.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 2:The revelations.

The puppy was carried to the study by Gwendal and on the way, it had curled up comfortably in his lap and had fallen asleep.

Wolfram, thought on his brother's behaviour and decided- _He's my big brother and perhaps he is trying his best to look out for me. May be, that is why he doesn't want me to stay with Yuuri right now, because he knows that I will cry on the inside just as I had done when Yuuri had gone off to earth through the last portal. Yes, that must be it! However I have to do my best and save 'my Wimp'. After all, he's my fiance!_

Inside the study, on the table, there were huge stacks of unsigned and signed papers lying and Gwendal was reminded of the huge amount of paperwork he himself had to undertake just because the young King was lying unconscious! and the worry lines on his forehead started showing and his left eye started twitching.

He removed a stack and placed it on the ground and laid the puppy on the table and seated himself on his chair. Wolfram stood by the door fidgeting.

Gunter came inside and started wailing, beautiful tear drops sliding down his cheeks " Why does this have to happen only to his majesty, why couldn't it have happened to me instead? I would gladly take on his pain and suffer than see his unconscious form!."

Being irritated, Gwendal said ," Cease this nonsensical blabbering Gunter, we have an important task at hand."

Sensing the various stares from all around the room, the puppy started to wake up and let out wide yawn from all the exhaustion.

-------Puppy POV------

_What's going on?? and, why is everyone staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?!!_

_Oh, no, I can't reach my face! some-thing's wrong with my Hands! Wait a minute these are not arms! these are PAWS!! AND WHAT HE HECK HAPPENED TO MY LEGS AND MY BODY!!??? AND WHY AM I ALL COVERED IN BLACK FURRRR???._

_I must be dreaming, yes, that must be , I know, just let me pinch myself . Oh, now I can't do that with my Paws!! Will someone please explain to me what on earth is happening to me??_

_All I remember is seeing the blue smoke and then, my head suddenly started reeling and I felt very weak and then my eyes were closed and then all went black. And now I wake up to find this!!_

_And now I just don't get his anymore and why is no one answering any of my questions? and I start screaming!_

-------End Of POV-------

Suddenly, the puppy started barking with wide eyes as if it had seen an unearthly being and started to shake it's paws and and scratch it's own face life a Puppy gone crazy!

"What is wrong with it , has it gone mad?! And did you bring me here to stand, just to witness it scratching itself life a lunatic?? I'm going to go and sit by Yuuri's side and make myself useful there", huffed Wolfram as he turned his head and was about to march to the infirmary.

"You're not going any where, at least not until I said you could go!", barked Gwendal.

While, no one had noticed the puppy had stopped scratching and had laid down again breathing very hard!

"Oh, my God, what's happening to it? Is it hyperventilating? It doesn't seem to be able to breathe properly. Somebody do something!!", shouted one of the maids turning every body's attention back to the puppy.

Then somebody pushed through the crowd around the choking puppy and made her way to it." Stand aside every one, I, lady Annisina Von Karbelnikoff am here to save the day with my latest invention 'save-the-hyperventilating-puppy-before-its-too-late-kun'", and placed a magically powered helmet on the puppy's head .

It tried it's best to shake it of but Annisina forced it to keep it on and then suddenly the helmet started glowing and all the light bulbs attached to it went off and the invention started to make a weird noise and the glow became so bright that every one had to guard their eyes with their hands.

When they all opened their eyes again, the puppy was no longer there, but, in it's stead, there was a floating form of a very bright soul!!

The soul blinked a few times and a very calming blue aura spread through out the whole room as if trying to soothe every ones pain.

The soul then slowly floated near to Wolfram's body and started circling him and stayed floating above his palm when he raised his arm to catch it.

Wolfram, awed by it's glow, scooted his eyes nearer to it to inspect it more closely and found that the soul was perfectly round and pure like the glowing Sun. The soul glowed one more time and settled back on Wolfram's hand and started to transform back again and slowly took the shape of puppy.

------Wolfram's POV-------

_maybe it wants to tell me something , maybe it wants me to protect it, to keep it away from harm's way._

_And this aura, it seems that I've been in it's presence before and it's very soothing, just like Yuuri's presence is even though he's a big wimp who can't even handle a petty sword!._

_I miss Yuuri's presence and I hope that I can see his sparkling soulful eyes again very soon and I hope that he wakes up soon so that I can chase him all around and stop him from cheating on me with some girl!_

_And I start feeling sad again and that aching feeling starts to linger in my heart._

_Then, the soul blinked again as if it had also felt my pain and was trying to pacify that ache._

_I smile fondly as it settled back into my palm and started transforming back again._

------End Of POV-------

"Well, that was unexpected but I guess we have no choice but to keep the puppy then. And my invention has once again saved the day by saving the puppy! And I have prepared my lab so, please bring his majesty to my laboratory so that I can put him under artificial respiration immediately."said Annisina as she picked up the helmet from the floor where it had fallen where the puppy had transformed, and marched out of the room.

"I will be taking care of this puppy then, as it has obviously chosen me as it's caretaker and right now, I'm going to see how Yuuri's doing.",declared Wolfram.

"Wait Wolfram..",said Gwendal.

"No, big brother, please let me take care of this puppy. It's as if it wants to be with me. Just this once brother, Please",pleaded Wolfram.

"Okay, but take care of yourself first because we wouldn't want a certain someone to worry about his friend being put in harm's way.",replied Gwendal.

"Yes, that's right, that's all I am to him, his friend and nothing more",murmured Wolfram silently for no one else to hear. Gwendal had caught that and wondered that if it were for the best for both his majesty and Wolfram that he accepted that Yuuri thought of him as only his friend and nothing more, were as he knew that that was not the case. He also wondered about how the events would have turned out if Conrad had been there and secretly set out a carrier pegion in Conrad's direction, informing him of the recent turn of events and asking him to set off towards Blood Pledge castle immediately.

* * *

Thank you for reading this incessant blabbering patiently and please don't forget to review so that I may improve and try to overcome my short comings!!!

so,until the next chapter,  
Tootles!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, readers, here's the next chapter----

chapter 3:Yuuri's alive!

--------Meanwhile, near the border---------

"Captain, are you sure it's okay for us to just leave here without taking care of those Vilkhosh bandits?",asked Yozak to a stern faced Conrad, who had already saddled his horse and was ready to set off toward Blood Pledge castle to rescue his godson from whatever harm that might have befall him.

Conrad had been getting the 'Yuuri' tingles since last morning, which he experiences only when his benevolent godson's in danger. So, he figured that it would be better if he immediately set off, instead of waiting for the carrier pigeon to arrive with the bad news.

"Yes, Yozak, there is nothing to worry about it. I have asked Liutenant Starkus to take care of business here. I have a feeling that there is something going on back home, and it's not good."

"Whatever you say Captain!", shrugged off Yozak taking the reigns of his horse as they both proceeded towards the castle.

-------Back at Blood pledge castle--------

Wolfram, sat crouching, beside the machine, holding Yuuri's hand in a firm death-grip, afraid that his frail body would disappear in case he wasn't able to feel his presence by some means of bodily contact and murmured" Yuuri, you have to wake up, you Wimp",he called out affectionately."Don't you see that you're worrying everyone here. What has gotten into you, Wake up already."and began shaking his numb body vigorously with tear stained eyes.

------Yuuri pov------

Ah, it feels like I've been sleeping for a week! All my body part are aching!like, I've been knocked out by a winning punch by some professional boxer!And my hand, it's paining like hell like it's about to be , just why can't I see through the corner of my eyes??am I going blind?  
maybe that's it!I am going blind. I shrug my self out of the elbow that has been supporing my body and get down on the floor on all fours----Wow, so this is what it's like to be a four legged animal!

Wait a minute, an ANIMAL??

I limp my way through the various inventions to find some sort of shiny surface to have a look at myself.

Ah, there's a tiny mirror I thought , walking toward a broken piece of mirror and look at myself.

WHAT?????I'VE TURNED INTO A PATHETIC WIMPY PUPPY???

why does this always have to happen to Me? Wolfram is right, I'm really a wimp!I mean really, how low can I get! Oh, I'm ready to sink into the ground out of embarrassment! Oh, and I have a god-damned Tail!Wow, its so smooth, I think as I rum my paws through the fur on my tail. Ow, what am I thinking, I've turned into a puppy for heaven's sake!!

I thought that I was cursed at first, when I got sucked into this alternate universe, but, this is just heights!, maybe, just maybe, I've done some very bad stuff in my previous lives and all the souls that I've unconsciously tortured are all out to get me! Okay, now I'm panicking again, Okay take deep breaths just like Mom says, Deep breaths! Deep breaths!

All of a sudden, I start shaking violently like there is some earthquake going on. I can't focus my eyes on anything while the whole world's shaking! Or, maybe it's just me who can't control my body! And now I've got some Nerve problem, or epilepsy perhaps!

Aaaaaaaand suddenly I stop shaking!I know that I should have concentrated in my Bio classes but now is not the time for repentance.

And, now I'm feeling really hungry and my stomach has started to make those weird noises. So, I crawl my way back toward the crouching person sitting beside my body and notice him to be none other than Wolfram.

MY BODY!!!! OH, every thing's like, spinning so fast!!

How can this be, am I having some sort of outer body experience like I've read in the magazines? Like, people who have been in comatose state before and have experienced this type of feeling while in spirit form?? No, no, that cannot be, because I've seen my self and I have the form of a puppy. Good job , Detective Shibuya! nice chain of thought!. But, wait, what am I supposed to do about my form?

I start calling Wolfram, but all that comes out of my mouth is a few loud barks!

I have to tell Wolfram that it's me and that I'm standing, or in my case, stooping, right beside him and I try to stand on two of my legs, with my fore legs, or hands, in the air, waving my paws, trying to get his attention.

-------end of POV-------

Wolfram, suddenly, not being able to stand the incessant barking anymore, because of his fiery temper starts growling and lets out a bark of his own at the innocent puppy who gets stunned and immediately shuts up!

"I can't stand this barking any more! Why don't you go and bark somewhere else you Wimp!",Wolfram lets out as he leaves Yuuri's limp hand and catches the puppy by the throat, ready to choke him in case it barked again.

The dog starts whimpering in pain and starts barking again, wriggling to get away from his hands and starts to struggle.

Wolfram takes pity on it after it gave him it's puppy dog eyes and sets it free on the floor.

-------Yuuri POV--------

He called me a WIMP again.  
"I'm not a wimp."

I wonder if he realises that it's me in a puppy's guise?!!

-------end of POV--------

In comes Annisina and brings Murata with her.

"His eminence has arrived just now and wants to see his highness right away . Step aside Wolfram, and let his eminence see him. I have put him unde artificial respiration and it seems that his majesty's soul has left his body and there are no sign's of life except for his steady breathing which shows that he is still alive!"said Annisina.

"That means that there is still hope! Oh thank God that he's still alive .I knew Yuuri would never be so heart less that he would leave his dear fiance all alone! I just new it!",and Wolfram's eyes started tearing up again.

"I have inspected his body", said Murata after wiping his hand over Yuuri's form once and it seems that some sort of a shield is blocking my access to his body. The power has a wicked feeling to it and it seem to me, that somebody has put a curse on Shibuya's soul, which has caused his soul to leave his body temporarily or permanently -in case we are not able to unite his body and soul, within a certain limited amount of time. This kind of spells, have been forbidden for a long time now, because it can only be performed by one with an extremely wicked soul, or by someone who has a very anguished soul harboured within him, whose capacity can compare to that of the Originators' power, and the spell, when cast on someone, its effects are mostly non-reversible and it puts the captive's soul under much turmoil and through so much torture to the extent that it becomes unbearable!."

"In other words, we must all hurry if we want to save his Annisina, please send some of the soldiers to search through Shibuya and lord Von Bielefields' room immediately and look for any kind of clues that they may be able to gather up and ask them to report to me when they notice anything out of the ordinary there. And Wolfram, you stay here with Shibuya and call Lady Annisina if you notice any changes in his body. I am heading towards the central library to look up some info",Murata said, lifting his glinting glasses with his fingers and gave off that look which said-'I-know-something-or-everything-but-i'm-not-telling-you-anything'.

"Annisina, could you send someone with some food for the puppy, it has been barking ever since it has woken up. Maybe, it's hungry or something...",asked Wolfram with a little bit of relief in his voice from having found out that his wimpy fiance was still alive.

The puppy barked once as if it agreed with Wolfram.

"And Wolfram,"Murata said turning toward him," take good care of the puppy."

"You don't have to worry about him, as, it likes me already", snorted Wolfram and flipped his bangs.

_"Oh, is that so Shibuya_",wondered Murata.

* * *

I'm sorry you guys, I couldn't update sooner. You see, I've just recently found out that my bestest friend in the whole world is suffering from malignant brain cancer and has lost her sight after undergoing surgery and is mostly senseless and can't recognise any one any more, not even her father!  
It came as a real shock to me that the one I trusted the most, can't even recognise me!So, I've been really dejected these past few , please forgive me. And I humbly ask, all the readers to Pray to God for my dear friend and all those brave hearts who have been fighting cancer and have been suffering so.

To all my fellow Indians----a very "HAPPY REPUBLIC DAY" to all.

Until next time---------------

and, thanks for all the reviews you guys and keep pointing out my mistakes so that I can correct them and improve my grammer

and PLEASEEEEEE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW-----------RIGHT DOWN THERE, DON'T FORGET TO CLICK IT(I MEAN THE GREEN BUTTON)!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE TO THE READERS: I'm really sorry for not having updated sooner---you see, by BFF has left this earth for a better place, in spite of all our prayers and good thoughts and it has left me standing in murky waters and has me in a world of confusion and depression and it's really very, very hard to imagine my sweet little friend gone! I just wish that it was me in her place and then, at least she wouldn't have to suffer as much as she did! I really hope and pray that her kind soul will have a place in heaven, alongside her mother!

Sorry dear friends for such a depressing start! But, please do read forward and let me know whether you liked it or not and leave your comments and reviews for me to analyze them and correct my many mistakes----------

N-JOY!!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

I'LL STAND BY YOUR SIDE, FOREVER

Wolfram, had fallen asleep beside Annisina's invention on a chair, clutching Yuuri's hand in a death grip, with the puppy sleeping peacefully tucked in his arms. It was no wonder that he would wake up with a cramp!

Outside the door, Gwendal looked at his little brother's face, looking quite grim and clenched his fists tightly. Suddenly, from behind, a soldier came up and saluted him.

"Your Excellency, I've got very urgent news!"

"Go on-I'm listening!"

"My lord, the castle door guards have just reported that they have seen many carriages moving towards the castle and just now the news has arrived that Lord Waltorana Von Bielefield and all of the ten nobles are coming to the castle to sit for a conference over a very urgent matter. No, doubt, it's them!", said the soldier stiffly and left after informing him.

Gwendal's left eye began to twitch and he unclenched his hands and slowly dragged his feet towards his study to talk to Gunter, who was currently occupying his room.

* * *

"This is absolutely absurd and outrageous", shouted out Gwendal, banging his fists on the conference table.

"No, my dear lord, it's not, it's perfectly logical and sane, since King Yuuri is currently inactive and I can safely presume that it will certainly take a long time to wake him up from his supposed sleep!",replied Waltorana, with the same ferocity as Gwendal.

"But my lord, just because our beloved King Yuuri is currently unconscious, that doesn't mean that without his or lord Wolfram's consent, we can just dissolve their engagement, declare him as the new King and get Wolfram married to some candidate of your choice! It is certainly unacceptable and none of us would agree to your motion!", said Gunter with much surprise.

"Oh, no, we agree completely with lord Bielefeld! It must be done as The Great Demon Kingdom must have a King at this crucial hour as stated under law 43-c of the constitution!", agreed few of the other nobles.

"And who do you suppose, is worthy of Wolfram's hand in marriage other than King Yuuri?" asked Gwendal disdainfully.

"You don't have to worry about that! The one I've selected is Elrich Von Vilkhosh! I think that he is quite capable of carrying out the duties of the Royal Consort quite perfectly!" said Waltorana with much enthusiasm, as much as he could show, that is!

"What the hell are you all doing??", barged a very disturbed Wolfram, with the puppy- with the same kind of expression on his face- stacked in his arms.

"You all are plotting against Yuuri?? You want to separate the both of us? So that he will be all vulnerable to your evil schemes? Well then, let me tell you something that you are unaware of! I LOVE Yuuri, and under no circumstance, will anyone be able to persuade me to leave and thus betray him! My convictions are as strong as his! And thus as I have already promised him, if he falls, then I shall fall with him. So, there you have it. I will stay by his side and continue to support him, until he no longer needs me, even if it will break my heart every day, to see him flirt around with some woman!", said Wolfram desperately.

"Wolfram! Behave yourself! Is that any way to talk to the council??", scolded Waltorna.

"Wolfram, please be patient as we are all trying to solve this matter peacefully!",said Gwendal trying to calm him down.

"How can you ask me to be patient Brother? Don't you see, Yuuri's suffering out there and he needs our support at this time and this is how we're all repaying him! By betraying him at the time of his need? After all he's done, this is how we're paying him back, by backing out! He's done soo much for the good of our Demon Kingdom already! And he's still thriving to be a good King to us all, so that we don't have to suffer! Most of the time he just rushes into the battle field, without even considering his own safety, just so that he could save the lives of our citizens! We're repaying his unselfishness in the most justified way according to you- by removing him from his position! Even now, I can still feel his presence! You're right, but just give me one good reason for me to believe that he is not worthy of being the king, even after he was Shinou's chosen one?", pleaded Wolfram.

"Because, Wolfram, currently, he's not able to serve as our king, because, he's already dead!", shouted Waltorana, banging on the table.

"Don't you dare to repeat that sentence again uncle, because he's still alive and he's just unconscious. When he wakes up, he will resume his position again".

"I'm afraid that won't be, my dear nephew! And I, as the current head of the Bielefeld Family, am declaring your engagement with the previous Maou as Void and henceforth, you are officially engaged to the Elrich Von Vilkhosh who's quite worthy of our station and is befitting your companionship much more that that mongrel will ever be!"

"How dare you uncle? How dare you insult him and his greatness with petty words? Don't you feel that he has earned his position after all that he's done for the good of the Great Demon Kingdom? I don't believe this! I never thought that my uncle could fall this low, even for such selfish reasons!"

The awestruck and dumbfounded puppy, stared at Wolfram with wide eyes at his sudden proclamation and looked at him with eyes full of new found admiration.

----------------Yuuri POV---------------

My oh my!!All this time I thought that he kept on continuing with the engagement only because of his pride! But now it seems that his feelings for me are genuine!

I'm sorry Wolfram because I feel that somewhere deep down, I have done grave wrong toward you and I'm sorry for not having taken this engagement seriously and thinking of it as farce!

I really am very sorry Wolfram! From now on Wolfram, I'll be extra careful, so that I don't miss out on any chance to know more about the wonderful person that you are!

I'm really surprised though, that you've managed to defend me so well until now, even though, it was you, who always kept calling me a Wimp!

You have come to know me so well! If only I could tell this to you in my own voice!

But alas! I can't!

But now, I'm getting a strangely giddy feeling in my stomach, and it's slowly making its way towards my heart! Still, I'm not sure that I've experienced this kind of feeling before, and it's making me feel so happy inside all of a sudden, Which makes me think that I could get used to this feeling!

Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to fall for Wolfram's charms—which he expresses in his own fiery way!, even though It raises the question "Am I really gay?"

* * *

Now, I've done it again and am just blabbering to myself again! I oughta stop this! It's really becoming a really bad habit of mine!

Once again I sincerely apologize to my dear readers for not updating sooner! And I really thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me! I'll try to update soon and so, until then, stay put and live life to the fullest, coz, you all know that life is quite uncertain and enjoy every moment you can, with the ones who care about you and love you till death and beyond.

But before I take my leave, please don't forget to review! So, my advice to you is-------

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

and before I forget, Please visit my profile and give your precious vote for the poll there!!! Bye!!!---------until next time!


End file.
